Talk:Fate/EXTRA CCC Collaboration Event/@comment-202.156.180.57-20170422084736/@comment-29893250-20170422090234
I wouldn't say it is technically impossible. You just have to be very smart about it and you even have some very useful servants to help you. You don't seem to be doing too badly for beign new but here's a few tips. First, if you haven't yet, clear out the exp cards in the mana prism shop. You'll want to focus on one or two servants. In your case, Jack would be best. Stop raising Ann bonnie and Mary Read. Any rider exp cards you get should go to saint George. The name of the game in pushing through main quests is "do your homework and ride your support to victory". Of course, you won't be able to do it thoughtlessly. So your team should be made to support your support. A taunter can buy time to keep your support alive. Someone like Mashu can make the support invulnerable for a turn (and charge), then taunt to keep the enemies off your support for longer. Etc, etc. Btw, Mashu is one of the strongest servants in the game. After Jack and Maybe archer Gil, all your exp all cards should be going to her, all the way till she hits at least level 70 or so. Pushing as a new player for these kinds of events is totally possible. I cleared up through America in 4 days with only minimal apple use when I originally joined to rush for the rashomon event. You've had enough time to get chacha so you've been around a lot longer than that, meaning you've had time to build up some mats and ascension items. Since you won't be optimally leveled, you'll need to prioritize taunters, evaders, and so on. Most of your servants won't be trying to deal damage. Instead, you'll make your support do all the work and just keep them going. You can do this all the way through America with relative ease. Once you hit Camelot, things will get a little trickier. However, you luckily do have Gilgamesh which helps a bit since there are so many sabers. Go read the main quest listings as you go. You'll burn some apples and maybe be 2-3 days late to the event but you should be able to wrangle your way through salomon with some smart play and maybe some command seals for goetia. Just try to rush to Camelot today if you can. Then you can go kill Gawain with possible aid of command seals if needed. In my opinion, he's the hardest one to just go through with pure support. There's easy ways to take him down but you don't have the luxury of time to build up a Euryale right now. Ask people for advice as you go and maybe some whales here if they can friend you to lend a hand. There's a benefit to actually knowing the people on your support list. If they're nice, they may even switch their servants and CEs around to help you.